Corações que querem se encontrar
by Duchiki
Summary: Leiam e saberão do que se trata.   O foco da fic está entre os casaia Sakura e Sasuke o que não quer dizer que necessariamente haja apenas eles na fic
1. Capítulo I A chegada e o Começo do ano

_Yoo minna olha eu aqui com mais uma fic ^-^._

_Espero que gostem ; ) As frases em itálico são pensamentos._  
_Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama, a única coisa que me pertence é a história.  
_-

_Corações que querem se encontrar!_

_Capítulo I- A chegada e o Começo do ano letivo. _

Era mais uma noite tempestuosa, e em noites assim tudo ficava com ar sombrio. Não se ouvia outro barulho que não fosse de relâmpagos e animais assustados. Uma típica noite proprícia a catástrofes e filmes de terror. Noites assim sempre significavam que boa coisa não estava acontecendo, ou algo de muito ruim estava prestes a chegar.

Em um hospital uma mulher dava luz a um lindo e saudável bebê.

-Força, vamos lá está vindo. -Dizia o médico.

-Eu não aguento mais. -Dizia a mulher que estava dando a luz arfante.

-Você consegue, vamos. Pense em seu filho que está quase nascendo. -Dizia o médico.

Alguns minutos passaram-se e logo um choro de bebê tomou conta do quarto extremamente claro do hospital. Nascera, depois de muito esforço, a criança nascera.

-Nasceu, veja que linda, é uma linda e saudável menininha. -Disse o médico com um sorrino na face. -Qual será o nome dessa princesinha?

-Sa...Sakura. -Disse a mãe da criança com lágrimas de felicidade na face. -Haruno Sakura.

-Que nome lindo. -Disse uma enfermeira.

Tudo naquele quarto de hospital parecia correr em perfeito estado, sem sequer um problema, mas algo mudou.

_"Morrer, há tantas formas de se morrer, que eu nunca pensei em como poderia ser meu fim, mas hoje descobri. Esse seria meu último dia aqui na Terra. Pelo menos me sinto satisfeita com esse fim, minha missão não sei se tive, e se tive não sei se a cumpri. Mas deixo um pedaço de mim, o pedaço precioso, minha vida, meu bebê. E qualquer que fosse minha missão só o fato de ter conseguido trazer minha pequena cerejinha a vida valeu por todas elas." _

-Ela está tendo uma hemorragia doutor. -Disse uma enfermeira.

-Precisamos parar imediatamente esse sangramento. -Disse o Doutor.

_"É aqui que começa o processo do meu fim."_

Apesar de todo o esforço que os médicos e enfermeiros que ali estavam para cessar a hemorragia, Haruno Yumi não aguentaria, seu parto fora um parto de grandes riscos.

_"Um dia tudo tem-se um fim, os humanos morrem, as flores murcham, as coisas acabam, o mundo um dia acabará, tudo, tudo tem seu fim." _

Os segundos, talvez minutos ou até mesmo horas ali foram conturbantes. O bip do aparelho que ficava ao lado da cama mostrava visivelmente que Yumi corrria grandes riscos. Yumi encontrava-se desmaiada e a respiração cada vez mais lenta.

E foi naquele instante que houvera a primeira parada cardiorrespiratória.

_"Acabou, não falta muito para que eu possa ir de encontro ao mundo onde não tem fim, ir de encontro a eternidade. Essa neblina de claridade ofuscante me chama, ela quer que eu a atravesse. Não serei capaz de rejeitá-la por muito tempo."_

Fizeram de tudo para que Yumi voltasse a vida. Usaram inumeras vezes o Desfribilador e na última tentativa seu coração reagiu, mesmo que batendo preguiçosamente ela voltou.

-Cha...mem o Kakashi p...por favor. -Pediu fracamente a mulher.

Não demorou muito e Kakashi apareceu com uma expressão melancólica na face, sua irmã estava mau, talvez aquela fosse a última vez que ele a veria.

-Ka...kashi. -Disse Yumi erguendo fracamente seus braços a irem de encontro com o rosto de seu irmão. -Sa...kura cuide dela pra mim por... favor.

-Que besteira Yumi, não será preciso que eu cuide dela pois você estará lá para amar e mimá-la assim como uma mãe faz com suas filhas. -Disse Kakashi com os olhos marejados.

-Nã...ão vou poder Kakashi, eu fui fraca nã...ão consegui ser forte, me desculpe.

-Shhh, não fale nada. Você não foi fraca minha irmã, você foi muito forte.

-Prometa-me Ka...kashi, prometa-me que irá amá-la como se fosse su...ua filha, que irá dar todo o amor que eu não pude dar a ela, só prometa-me.

-Nada irá acontecer com você Yumi...

-Pro...meta-me.

-Sim eu prometo minha irmã, ela será minha pequena cerejinha. -Disse ele com os olhos marejados.

-Obri...gada irmão. Amo vocês dois. -Ela disse.

_"E novamente aquela neblima com um brilho ofuscante me chamou, com a ajuda do vento ela soltou um pouco de seu tufo e se enrolou em mim puxando-me... puxando-me para dentro daquele clarão. Dessa vez eu estava mais fraca, não consegueria voltar. Era hora de acompanhar a neblina até a luz à minha frente."_

1:00 a.m houve mais uma parada cardiorrespiratória.

_"Enquanto os tufos de neblina me rodeavam e iam embora fazendo pequenos caracóis a minha volta até acima de minha cintura, eu me senti livre, como se a neblina me libertasse das correntes que me prendiam a Terra, me prendia a vida. Cada vez que um tufo de neblina dava a volta em mim eu sentia que uma corrente ia se quebrando, se soltando e eu ia ficando mais leve."_

Quando o ritmo lerdo no bip acelerou-se o som que seguiu esse foi contínuo decretando a parada dos batimentos cardiácos e o falecimento de Haruno Yumi.

E mais uma vez os médicos e enfermeiros tentaram trazê-la a vida com o desfibrilador, mas dessa vez nada adiantou, nem a persistência em continuar tentando revivê-la, nada adiantou.

No quarto de hospital onde Yumi estava o médico decretou seu falecimento à Kakashi que deixava as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

_"É o fim, é aqui que eu me despeço. Adeus meu irmão, adeus minha cerejinha, seje feliz mamãe estará sempre de olho em você, mesmo não sendo em carne estarei em alma cuidando da minha eterna criança. Amo todos vocês. -Ela deu uma última afagada no rosto de seu bebê e de seu irmão para assim seguir a neblina que à levaria de encontro a eternidade."_

-Meus sentimentos, mas não fomos capazes de revivê-la. -Disse o médico cabisbaixo.

-Yumi... -Kakashi a chamava com a voz embargada. -Volte minha irmã.

-Não há mais nada a se fazer senhor, ela faleceu. -Disse o médico.

-Não... Yumi...

Kakashi fora retirado de cima do corpo sem vida pelos enfermeiros.

E foi na noite chuvosa do dia 18 de Março de 1992 às 1:05 a.m que Haruno Yumi veio a falecer.

Dia 18 de Março de 2010.

A noite havia ido embora para dar lugar ao sol que com seu feixes de luzes invadiam o quarto de uma jovem garota de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldinos. Era hora de acordar para cumprir com as rotineiras tarefas do dia.

- Hoje fazem dezoito anos que minha mãe falecera, eu não a conheci, apenas por fotos que meu tio me mostrara, nas fotos ela era bem jovem e muito parecida comigo. Quanto o paradeiro de quem é meu pai verdadeiro não sei, meu tio que considero como um pai nunca me contou quem é, mas sei que ele sabe e irei fazer de tudo para que ele me conte quem é meu pai biológico.

É, dia dezoito de março de 2010 hoje me torno uma Haruno maior de idade, se estou feliz? Bom em partes sim e em partes não, já que hoje também se completam dezoito anos que minha mãe não está aqui entre nós.

-Bom dia tio! -Eu disse asim que passei por ele na cozinha e como sempre meu tio depravado já estava lendo um daqueles livros mais depravados ainda.

-Bom dia. -Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Hum acho que hoje vai chover, o senhor preparou o café da manhã e não tem nada queimado. Maravilha tio, já pode casar! -Eu disse zombando da cara dele.

-Hahaha tinha que ser filha da Yumi mesmo e aliás, parabéns idosa. O café da manhã é seu presente de aniversário. -Disse ele.

-Ai credo tio eu não to tão velha assim e nossa nunca que eu imaginaria ganhar um presente desses quando completasse meus dezoito anos, muito obrigada. -Falei rindo. Ficar junto da presença de meu tio sempre fora legal o ambiente apesar de na maior parte do tempo está em silêncio não era aquele silêncio angustiante era um silêncio bom e sempre que conversavámos era uma conversa agradável, descontraída, a não ser nos momentos em que eu tinha que levar bronca por algo de errado que fiz.

-Não é idosa? Eu consigo enxergar de longe esse fio branco em seu cabelo. -Disse ele apontando pra uma mecha qualquer de meu cabelo. -E quanto ao presente disponha, fui criativo não. Você é a primeira pessoa que ganha um presente desses sinta-se lisonjeada, eu estava pensando em lhe dar um desses livros que leio já que agora você é de maior.

-Seu depravado. Muito obrigada mas não, eu gostei do presente ahn... criativo. -Disse preparando meu café.

Eu nem sabia o que pegaria primeiro naquela mesa farta, não que nos outros dias tenha sido vazia, nada disso, é que hoje meu tio só colocou na mesa as coisas que eu mais gosto. Decidi começar com um pouco de suco de laranja e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, hum delícia, depois ou mais tarde eu comeria o resto.

-Só é magra de ruindeza mesmo. -Disse meu tio olhando pra minha mão cheia de morango e na outra barra de chocolate. É bom quando agente não sabe por onde começar que come tudo de uma vez só e depois corre pro banheiro.

-Tenho que ir trabalhar, juízo em menina. -Disse ele depositando um beijo no alto de minha cabeça. -E vê se não perde a hora pra ir a escola afinal, é seu último ano esse.

-Ta ok tio, pode deixar! E bom trabalho, até mais tarde.

-Até.

É incrível que mesmo ele indo trabalhar não desgruda daquele livro por nada, me pergunto o que seus colegas de trabalho pensam sobre isso. Mas enfim, vamos deixar os anos de seca de meu tio pra lá afinal, a vida é dele. Mas pensando bem, acho que ele saiu da seca à alguns dias atrás porque eu tenho certeza que ele ta tendo um rolo com uma tal de Kurenai. A mulher não fica um dia sem ligar pra ele e quando ele não ta me faz um interrogatório imenso só falta me perguntar que cor é a da cueca que ele ta usando, mas se bem que se meu "rolo" fosse um gato como meu tio eu faria a mesma coisa que ela.

Me empantufei um pouco mais com as guloseimas que tinha ali, depois limpei a mesa, subi para escovar meu dentes, tomar um banho enfim, aquela higienizinha matinal que todos fazemos bom, eu creio que todos fazemos né. Desci as escadas tranquei a porta e fui pra escola.

A casa onde eu e meu tio moramos não é lá um casarão muito menos uma mansão até porque mesmo ele tendo dinheiro de sobra pra comprar uma casa enorme somos só nós dois então não é necessário o casarão. Nossa casa é simples, três quartos, dois banheiros, uma cozinha, uma sala de star, um pequeno escritório e uma área pra descansar, as cores são neutras, nada extravagante.

Já faziam-se duas semanas que as aulas haviam começado, mas como eu amo ir a escola tirei férias prolongadas hoje é o primeiro dia no ano que vou a escola, acho que o do pessoal também. É eu sei, já era para eu ter terminado o ensino médio mas meu tio cabeçudo esqueceu de me matricular no jardim de infância e quando ele me matriculou eu estava atrasada.

Assim que coloquei o pé na entrada do portão da escola escutei um berro nada escandaloso da porquinha.

-TESTUDAAAAAAAAAAA! PARABÉNSSSS!

Tudo o que eu mais queria era que todos da escola ficassem sabendo que hoje é meu aniversário, no sentido ironico da fala lógicamente.

E como se apenas berrar não fosse o bastante ela correu como uma monstra, melhor dizendo, como um javali pra cima de mim resultando em Haruno Sakura caída que nem merda no chão e Ino Yamanaka que foi junto comigo pro chão e mais uma boa quantidade de pessoas rindo da minha cara.

-Valeu porquinha agora eu vou ser titulada pelo resto do ano como a menina do tombo. -Falei.

-Nada vê testuda agora levanta que agente tem aula e o show já acabou!

-Eu já teria levantado daqui a horas se teu peso porquinha não fosse tão grande assim, cada dia que passa tu se parece mais com um javali. -É claro que eu estava brincando pois Ino estava longe de parecer um javali a garota é magra que dói.

-Eu não sou gorda testa de marquise e nem sou eu que to te empedindo de levantar é essa sua testa que pesa mais que não sei o que. -Disse a porquinha se levantando e me ajudando a levantar.

-Ai ai, mesmo crescidas as duas não conseguem deixar para trás a infantilidade, que coisa problemática. -Disse Shikamaru que apareceu do nada ao nosso redor assim como o resto da turma.

-Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Hinata quanto tempo. -Eu disse puxando todo mundo para um abraço grupal.

-Ei não esqueçam de mim. -Disse Ino se jogando ali no meio.

Depois do abraço grupal seguimos todos para nossas respectivas salas. E eu para minha infelicidade teria que aguentar o Naruto sozinha, mas tudo bem já me acostumei e até gosto dele, claro como amigo, irmão nada mais que isso.

Cheguei na sala sentei lá no fundo na ultima fileira, não que eu fosse uma má aluna mas nessa escola os bons alunos ou quase isso sentavam-se ao fundo da sala enquanto os badernistas sentavam a frente, aos olhos dos professores.

-Bom dia queridos alunos do meu coraçãozinho, porque Tobi is a good boy. -Ih meu Deus começar uma aula logo de cara com um professor doido da cabeça é osso. -Hum Tobi vê rostos novos nessa sala.

Tobi é professor de Filosofia, e quando ele começa a explicar as coisas ele viaja, é um cara maneiro e bem bonito apesar de estranho e novo.

-Já que temos alunos novos na sala, vamos começar a aula com as apresentações. Todos iremos nos apresentar, Tobi irá começar. -Disse ele. -Meu nome é Tobi minha diciplina é Filosofia e I'm a good boy. Sua vez Naruto.

-Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, tenho dezessete anos e pretendo ser um grande jogador de futebol, melhor que o Ronaldo fenomeno, to certo. -Disse ele todo cheio de marra.

-Quando tu for um grande jogador de futebol eu serei a Lady Gaga. -Disse Kiba tirando onda da cara de Naruto.

-Por que não se apresenta agora Inuzuka. -Disse Tobi.

-Meu nome é Kiba Inuzuka, tenho dezenove anos, repeti o terceiro ano dois anos seguidos mas mesmo assim isso não me impedirá de eu ser um jogador de futebol com muito prestigio.

-Se quer prestigio vira gastronomico e entra pra Nestle que ela te da prestigio. -Disse um engraçadinho chamado Naruto.

-Quem foi o otário que disse isso? -Perguntou Kiba já todo estressado, esse garoto é tão explosivo.

-Quieto senhor Inuzuka, o senhor não quer visitar a sala da Tsudade logo na segunda semana de aula ou quer? Tobi pode ser a good boy, mas não tente se aproveitar da minha bondade. Senhor Lee por favor sua vez.

-Meu nome é Rock Lee, tenho dezessete anos e pretendo namorar e casar-me com Haruno Sakura, sermos felizes e termos muitos filhos. -Ahhhhh o que? Não, isso não, só pode ser um pesadelo. O pior é que ele ta vindo pra cá.

-Sakura você aceita namorar comigo e ser a mãe de meus filhos, eu prometo protegê-la de tudo e de todos com minha vida.

-O QUE SE TA LOUCO É SOMBRANCELHUDO, VAI ACHAR OUTRA QUE TE QUEIRA PORQUE EU NÃO TE QUERO. -Ops acho que me exaltei um pouquinho.

-AHHHH ELA ME AMA. -Disse Lee. -Mas eu farei você ver que no fundo de seu coração há algo chamado sentimento de amor por mim que está esperando o momento certo para florescer, pois o fogo da juventude não cessa.

Ta legal esse menino quando nasceu bateu a cabeça, era possível ver gotas enormes na cabeça do pessoal.

-Sakura sua vez, apresente-se. -Disse Tobi.

Ai que vergonha.

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho doizoto anos e...

-ELA FAZ DEZOITO ANOS HOJE PESSOAL. -Gritou Naruto.

-CALA BOCA SEU IDIOTA ANTES QUE EU TE DE UMA PORRADAS. -Acho que me excedi novamente, ah mais se eu tomar ovada na hora da saida os dois loirinhos que me aguardem. -Continuando meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho dezoito anos e pretendo me formar em alguma área da Medicina.

-Sakura uma pergunta. -Era Kiba o engraçadinho, aposto que vai fazer uma de suas piadas sem graça. -Quando você pretende assumir seu namoro com o Rock Lee e dizer que será mãe de vários alienigenas sombrancelhudos de olhos verdes e cabelos rosas?

A classe toda começou a rir.

-Quando tu deixar de ser viado seu corno manso. -Ops, que merda que eu disse.

-Muito bem, muito bem, vamos parar por aqui antes que a Sakura mande o Kiba ou o Naruto pra enfermaria. Karin sua vez.

Ui que agora ta na hora do show da baranga que se acha a gostosa.

-Meu nome é Karin, não vou dizer meu sobrenome porque ele não faz juz a pessoa que sou. Tenho dezoito anos e pretendo me formar...

-Em sexologa. -Disse Kiba.

-Que nada essa ai vai se formar em prostita da esquina do prostíbulo. -Disse um outro garoto que esqueci o nome.

-Babacas eu irei ser Veterinária, porque cuidar de animais é comigo mesma.

-Claro, tu tem que cuidar de tu todos os dias, é sensato que seja veterinária. -Disse Kiba fazendo a sala toda guargalhar.

-É isso quem quiser meu telefone é 6656-6959 me liguem.

-Isso liguem pra ela e marquem o horário que vão querer dá. -Disse Kiba. -Ps vocês não pagam nada é tudo de graça.

-Muito bem senhor Inuzuka não acha que já ofendeu o bastante sua colega?

-Ofender professor? Eu estou elogiando minha colega. -Disse Kiba sinicamente.

-Muito bem vamos continuar.

Depois da Karin mais alguns alunos foram se apresentando até que chegou a hora de um garoto muito bonito por sinal se apresentar. Ele era alto, não muito musculoso, mas mesmo assim musculoso se é que me entendem, seus olhos eram de um negro tão intenso, seus cabelos negros pareciam não ter sido penteados de manhã dando um ar rebelde e sexy, um garoto muito lindo, mas pelo jeito metido que dói.

-Por favor senhor ai do fundo só falta você. -Esse Tobi é uma comédia "senhor ai do fundo"

-Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e tenho dezoito anos. -Ele disse só isso? Não disse mais nada? Nossa, eu ein.

-E o que você pretende fazer? -Perguntou Tobi.

-Nada que seja da conta de vocês. -Respondeu simplesmente, que garoto estúpido.

-Certo, se não quer falar tudo bem não há ninguém aqui o obrigando a isso.

-Hn. -Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

Tobi estava passando uma revisão sobre a matéria do ano passado o que tornou a aula para mim entendiante.

-Dá para você parar de tamborilar os dedos na mesa, ta me irritando. -Olhei para trás para ver quem tinha falado desse jeito comigo e encontrei o tal garoto novo metidinho.

Ele me deu uma olhada de cima abaixo tentando ser discreto mas eu notei, depois voltou prestar atenção no que o Tobi falava.

Depois da aula do Tob passaram-se mais umas três aulas e logo soou o sinal para o intervalo.

-Essas aulas estão tediantes, não entendi nada do que os professores falaram. -Resmungava Naruto.

-Como não entendeu se é revisão das matérias que foram dadas no ano passado? -Perguntei.

-Ah é, é? -Disse ele coçando a cabeça.

-Ai Naruto como você é burro, não sei como consegue passar de ano.

-Consigo porque eu sou demais, to certo. -Disse ele se gabando.

Nos aproximamos de nosso grupo, só que notei algo estranho ali, só não conseguia identificar o que era...

(Continua...)

_**N.a/ **__E então o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Mereço reviews? Continuarei se vocês disserem que eu posso seguir com a fic que ela da pro gasto se não eu paro._


	2. Capítulo II Só diversão

Yoo minna-san volteii \o/, com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem desse ^-^, não ficou tão bom quanto o anterior mas eu fiquei tão feliz com umas coisas que me aconteceram esses dias que acho que passei pra fic essa minha alegria.

Naruto não me pertecem e sim ao Kishi-sama se ele me pertencesse a Sakura já estaria casada com o Sasuke e eles já teriam um bucado de herdeiros xD

Sabe eu fiquei um pouco triste porque 58 pessoas visitaram essa fic e só duas me deixaram review e uma outra foi como alerta. Po gente por favor comentem preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, porque se 58 pessoas visitaram minha fic e apenas duas deixoram um review, issa situação me faz pensar que a fic ta um lixo. Esse será o ultimo capitulo se eu não receber reviews, espero que não fiquem chateadas (o).

Mas por hora vamos deixar isso de lado, espero que gostem do capitulo.

_Corações que querem se encontrar!_

_No capítulo anterior: __Nos aproximamos de nosso grupo, mas notei algo estranho ali, só não conseguia identificar o que era._

_Capítulo II- Só diversão_

-Sakura-chan, o que a Karin está fazendo parada em frente nossa mesa? -Perguntou-me Naruto.

-Como vou saber se estou aqui com você? -Disse o óbvil.

-É mesmo, hehe. -Falou ele sem graça.

-Vamos mais rápido Naruto, vamos mais rápido que eu quero saber o que aquele ser está fazendo ali com nossa turma.

Dizendo isso chegamos praticamente num piscar de olhos em nossa famosa mesa de sempre.

-Você está avisada Yamanaka, se tentar alguma coisa com meu Sasuke eu acabo com a tua raça sua pirua mau-lavada. -Oxi meu Deus, a suja falando da mau-lavada que na verdade de mau-lavada não tem nada. Ok, deixe-me explicar o que entendi até esses segundos que estou aqui. A Karin, mais conhecida como Deusa dos cegos, está intimando Ino a não chegar perto em sentido de dar uns pegas no Sasuke, o metidinho novato.

-Seu Sasuke? Se toca garota, é preciso um cego pra te chamar de gostosa, tu acha mesmo que o Sasuke iria querer algo contigo? -Falou Ino.

-Queridinha eu sou melhor que você. -Disse Karin debochada. -É obivío que ele queira algo comigo.

-Foda-se. Pelo visto ou o espelho da tua casa ta quebrado ou o grau do teu óculos ta errado né fofa! -Disse Ino com uma voz tão falsamente doce.

-Não queridinha, a única pessoa que está necessitada de um espelho e óculos aqui é você por não ver o quão bela é a minha pessoa. -Nossa que discussão mais interessante não. Nem está me dando sono.

-Sério? Bom, porque se eu necessito disso tudo que você disse, a maioria das pessoas que chegam perto de tu também vão precisar já que elas enchergam a mesma coisa que eu, fofinha. -Nossa essa doeu no meu cotovelo.

-Humpf, o aviso está dado. -Ela deu meia volta ficando de frente para mim. -Ah Haruno que bom que está aqui e escutou o que eu disse a sua querida amiguinha porque isso serve para você também. Não cheguem perto do Sasuke ele é meu, ele será meu e de mais ninguém. É isso, vou indo.

-Vai o sua puta desgraçada, vai da o cú pra um mendingo, isso se ele quiser esse teu cú estrupiado. -Disse Temari fazendo eu, Ino, Tenten, e Hinata rirem.

Vimos Sasuke entrando em nosso campo de visão junto com Shikamaru, Neji e Gaara. Acho que a Karin também percebeu isso já que mudou o rumo do andar e foi andando na direção em que eles vinham.

-Quem quer apostar comigo que a putinha ali vai jogar o "famoso charme" dela pra cima do bonitinho que ta junto dos meninos? -Perguntou Temari.

Ficamos observando a cena a nossa frente, parecia rodar em camera lenta. Karin foi se aproximando de Sasuke que estava na ponta assim que passou por ele deu uma trombada em seu ombro e finjiu cair no chão com o impacto do "choque" que tiveram ali. Seria ai, com a bela donzela caida no chão que o jovem cavaleiro pediria desculpas e ajudaria a bela donzela a se levantar. É mais a bela donzela que na verdade está mais para madrasta da branca de neve, se ferrou pois o lindo caveleiro chamado Sasuke passou reto nem dando bola deixando Karin com cara de merda, caida sentada no chão arrancando risos de nós cinco e o Naruto que estavámos um pouco mais atrás de olho nessa cena.

-Ela se fudeu. -Disse Temari, que não se importava nem um pouco com a quantidade de palavrões que soltava à toda hora.

-Pois é. -Falei simplesmente.

Os meninos finalmente chegaram a nossa mesa, nos sentamos porque estavamos em pé para ver melhor a cena que acontecera a alguns segundos atrás.

-Ah eu já ia até me esquecendo quem é esse tal de Sasuke que aquela louca tanto disse à Ino? -Perguntou Tenten.

Os meninos fizeram uma expressão confusa.

-Que louca? -Perguntou Neji com seu famoso ar gélido.

-Ah aquela puta da Karin que veio aqui intimidar a Ino e a Sakura para não se aproximarem de um tal de Sasuke não sei das quanta ai. -Falou Temari. -Aposto que o cara deve ser um estrupicío, daqueles bem detonados mesmo.

-Temari... -Eu a chamei os meninos estavam com gotas enormes na cabeça e se segurando para não rirem do que ela dizia, afinal o tal estrupicío na verdade era um lindo principe. E pelo jeito Temari e Tenten ainda não faziam ideia de quem Karin estava falando, não as culpo afinal entrou um bucado de gente nova esse ano na escola.

-Porque tipo gente, raciocina comigo, o garoto deve ter no maximo um rosto cheio de espinha e aquelas espinhas horrendas, um cabelo encebado, óculos maiores que a bunda da minha vó. -Nessa hora todo mundo ecarou ela com uma cara meio estranha o.O.

-Tu já viu a bunda da tua vó Temari? -Perguntou Naruto.

-Não né imbecil, é modo de me expressar mas me deixem continuar. E tipo o cara deve ser um sem estilo danado. Bom, pelos caras que a Karin atrai esse deve ser o perfil do gúrizinho, sem falar no aparelho que ele deve usar. Aquela lá só atraí barango e o óculos dela já passou da validade que ela não consegue nem enxergar o estrupicío direito. -Disse Temari.

-Temari... -Eu a cutuquei.

-Fala mesmo Sakurinha. -Disse ela, bom é comum a Temari falar como se fosse um menino afinal ela é meio ogra mesmo, mas é bem feminina quando quer.

-Antes, Sakura ou alguém informado da vida poderia me dizer quem é o famoso gúri sem sorte por quem a Karin deu um show? -Peguntou Tenten.

-Bem o famoso gúri Tenten e Temari é ele. -Disse Ino apontando para Sasuke que estava com um sorriso de canto de boca na cara, provavelmente achando as meninas umas loucas.

-Ahã ta vo fingi que acredito que o galãnzinho aqui é o tal Sasuke que a Karin disse. -Falou Temari.

-Acredite é ele. -Falou Ino.

-Ei qual seu nome? -O garota que não acredita nas amiga ein.

-Sasuke. -Disse ele simplesmente.

-Muito prazer me chamo Madona. -Respondeu Temari fazendo agente rir da cara dela.

-Se ela é a Madona eu sou o Ailson. -Disse Naruto.

-Ui, acho que vo dar o fora daqui. Vai que te da a loca e tu queira me estrupar. -Disse Gaara.

-Ai delicia, não foge de mim não vem aqui vem, vem com o Ailsinho que ele vai te levar ao paraiso. -Ninguém naquela mesa se aguentou todo mundo caiu na gargalhada.

-Ai Ailson e eu, como eu fico? Você disse primeiro para mim que iria me mostrar o paraíso. Não me traía com esse foguinho. -Disse Shikamaru participando da brincadeira também.

-Calma meu docinho. Como você fica? Ah, você pode ficar de quatro porque sempre há espaço para mais um no meio da gente. -Disse Naruto fazendo todo mundo gargalhar novamente.

-Toma ti cuidado viu porque o meio já tem dono e sou eu. -Disse Gaara.

-Nem pensar o meio é do titio Ailson aqui. -Disse Naruto fazendo cara de safado. -Meus loves, hoje a noite promete. Hoje serei de todos.

Até o metido do Uchiha estava rindo, acho que afinal, ele não era um cara debochado e estúpido como pensei que fosse. Aqui, agora, ele estava demonstrando ser um cara bem bacana apesar de calado.

Os risos não cessavam.

-Ei Uchiha que tal uma participação especial lá na minha casa hoje? -Naruto piscou para ele.

-Que oferta tentadora, mas meu bofe é ciumento demais. -Disse o Uchiha entrando na brincadeira.

-E quem é o teu bofe? -Perguntou Gaara.

-O Neji...

-O NEJI? -Perguntamos nós meninas caindo na risada, era meio comico imaginar o Neji participando de uma brincadeira dessa, já que eram raras as vezes que ele interagia de um modo descontraído com a gente.

-Sim o próprio. Neji amor você não contou a elas de nosso caso? -Perguntou o Uchiha encenando.

-Não amorzinho, não era necessário. -Disse Neji ainda com o ar gélido o rondando.

-Como assim o Neji é teu bofe? -Perguntou Gaara.

-Eu e eles estamos tendo um caso a mais de quatro anos. -Disse Sasuke, o engraçado era que eles estavam encenando as coisas muito bem até a voz de gay eles imitavam.

-AHHH Neji como pôde? Como pôde trocar sua chama, seu fogo por um emo! -Disse Gaara fazendo as meninas cairem ainda mais na gagalhada.

-Desculpa amozinho. Sabe como é né, teu fogo apagou dai eu tive que mudar radicalmente, cansei de fogos, chamas. O que eu quero agora é um emo pra fazer sentir emoções fortes. -Disse Neji fazendo uma cara sacana.

-Seu cretino me trocou por um emo, não adimito isso. -Disse Gaara finjindo dar um tapa na cara de Neji, mas não se aguentando e acabou rindo.

-Calma gente, vamos nos resolver todos na casa do tio Ailson. -Disse Naruto.

-Hum porque não? -Disse Shikamaru fazendo voz de safado.

-Estamos todos nessa. -Disse Gaara.

-Muito bem, apareçam na minha casa que o paraiso hoje será duradouro. -Disse Naruto encerrando aquela palhaçada.

-Ui Ailson vai. -Disse Gaara cantando um trecho de uma música.

As meninas só sabiam rir e chorar de tanto que riam.

-Ai cara eu preciso mijar. -Disse Temari correndo pro banheiro.

-Essa menina é problemática. -Disse Shikamaru o suposto quase namorado dela.

-Ei, eu tenho uma piada vocês querem ouvir? -Disse Naruto.

-Não/Sim. -Foi falado ao mesmo tempo, se eu escutasse mais uma palhaçada eu me mijaria ali mesmo.

-Conta ai Naruto. -Disse Sasuke.

-Ok vo contar. -Disse ele arrumando a voz. -É assim, tinha três meninos no intervalo um estava com um pacote de bala na mão e outro com um pirulito, dai o menino que estava com pirulito perguntou pro que estava com bala: "O que você gosta de chupar?" Dai o menino com o pacote de bala na mão disse: "Eu gosto de chupar bala e você?" Perguntou o menino do pacote de bala para o que estava com pirulito na mão. "Eu gosto de chupar pirulito, e você Joãozinho o que gosta de chupar. Perguntou o menino do pirulito para o João zinho que respondeu: "Eu gosto de chupar cueca." Cueca, repetiu o menino do pacote de bala e de pirulito. "Mas porque cueca?" Peguntou o menino do pacote de balas. "Porque quando minha mãe ta no quarto com meu pai ela diz: Tira logo essa cueca que eu quero chupar"

Todo mundo ali começou a rir, rir era pouco estava todo mundo gargalhando e chorando de tanto rir.

-Ai caralho que foda essa piada. -Disse Temari que já tinha voltado do banheiro. Essa ida ao banheiro dela foi rápida.

O sinal pra voltar pra sala já tinha batido a um bom tempo atrás e agente estava bolando aula, afinal as matérias nós já sabiamos e a conversa ali estava ilária.

-Tem outra só que não é tão engrçada. -Disse Naruto.

-Ai cassete eu preciso urinar. -Disse Gaara correndo pro banheiro.

Não demorou muito e ele voltou.

-Conta ai Naruto a outra. -Disse Neji.

-É assim. Durante o jantar, Joãozinho conversa com a mãe: - Mamãe, porque é que o papai é careca? - Ora, filhinho... Porque ele tem muitas coisas para pensar e é muito inteligente! - Mas mamãe...então porque é que você tem tanto cabelo? - Cala a boca e come logo esta porra de sopa, menino!

-Puta meu que idiota essa. -Disse Gaara rindo igual a todos ali.

-Eu também quero contar uma que sei. -Disse Tenten.

-Conta ai gúria. -Falamos juntos.

-Pois bem vo começar. Estavam numa sala e a professora começou a perguntar: ( P ) Você Fernandinho, me diz ai um bichinho de 4 pernas, anda no telhado, dorme no fogão, faz miau, tem bigode e uma azeitona no nariz. O Fernandinho responde: - AZEITONA? Sei, não, fessora ! ( P ) é o GATO! A azeitona, só botei pra complicar ( P ) Agora você Chiquinho: me diz uma coisa que a gente coloca café, leite, tem um biquinho, uma tampinha em cima e uma goiaba em baixo. Chiquinho responde: - GOIABA? Sei, não, fessora! ( P ) é o BULE! A Goiaba, só botei pra complicar Entenderam como é? Faz comigo agora, Joãzinho. Pergunta pra mim! E o capetinha da classe pergunta: - Ah, é?... Ah, é?... Pode deixar que eu pergunto... Deixa comigo... O que é uma coisa que é roliça, tem uma ponta vermelha, as mulheres gostam de por na boca e tem duas bolas em baixo? ( P ) O QUE? Tá EXPULSO DA CLASSE, SEU SAFADO! - Joãozinho: Nãaaaaaaao, fessora! é BATOM! As duas bolas, só botei pra complicar.

-Caralho feo que foda. -Disse Naruto com todo mundo caindo na risada.

-Ei minha vez, deixa eu contar a minha. -Falei.

-Vai lá Sakurinha manda vê. -Disse Ino.

-Ok vamos lá. A professora divide a classe em dois grupos e decide fazer uma disputa com perguntas. Para que Joãozinho não lhe encha o saco, ela coloca no grupo dos inteligentes. Aproveitando-se disso,ele grita para o outro grupo: - Nós vamos arrasar com vocês, cambada de idiotas! Começa a disputa... * Quem descobriu a América? O grupo de Joãozinho responde: - Cristóvão Colombo! E o Joãozinho grita: - Eu não falei? Bando de orelhudos, 1 a 0! A professora lhe repreende: * Cala a boca Joãozinho! Segunda pergunta: * Que idioma se fala na Espanha? O grupo de Joãozinho responde: * Espanhol fessora! Joãozinho: - Viram só? Seus filhos duma égua, 2 a 0 ! A professora lhe repreende: * Cala a boca Joãozinho! Terceira pergunta: * Como Cristóvão Colombo chegou à América? O grupo de Joãozinho responde: - Nas caravelas: Joãozinho emocionadíssimo disse: - Eu bem que avisei seus sacos de mer*da, 3 a 0! A professora de saco cheio grita: * Joãozinho! Levanta e sai, porra! Joãozinho responde: * O pênis fessora, 4 a 0 seus babacas ! A professora indignada volta a gritar: * Joãozinho, sai e não volta mais ! Joãozinho contente responde: - O cocô professora. Ha ha ha, se ferraram, 5 a 0! A professora cansada grita: * Joãozinho, SAI E NÃO VOLTA DENTRO DE UM MÊS ! - Joãozinho, feliz da vida, responde: A menstruação tia. 6 a 0 seus otários! - GANHAMOOOOOOOSSS !

-Puta que paril velho, que foda essa. -Disse Naruto.

Depois de mais algum tempo contando piadas e indo ao banheiro a conversa ficou um pouco mais séria.

-Então quer dizer que o Neji já conhecia o Sasuke? -Indaguei.

Estavamos conversando sobre quantos rostos novos havia esse ano na escola e acabou que a conversa foi parar no Sasuke que também é um novato.

-Sim, meu tio pai da Hinata à algum tempo atrás fechou um negócio com a empresa do pai do Sasuke, foi ai onde nos conhecemos. -Disse Neji.

-Como assim? -Perguntou Ino que não conseguia falar nada até agora de tanto que se matava de rir.

-Bem, meu tio quer que eu siga seus passos então me levou junto pra ver como é esse mundo de negócios e o Sasuke também estava lá fazendo a mesma coisa que eu. Da mesma forma que meu tio quer que eu siga seus passos, assim como quer que Hinata seja sua herdeira, o pai do Sasuke quer que ele se torne um Uchiha igual a ele que siga os mesmo passos de seu pai. -Disse Neji.

-Ahh agora tendeu. -Eu disse.

-Mas e ai Sasuke porque veio estudar aqui esse ano? -Perguntou Naruto.

-Nenhum motivo em especial só mudei de cidade. -Disse ele.

-Hum. -Foi tudo o que dissemos.

Depois de mais um tempo conversando o sinal de saída finalmente havia tocado e cada um seguiu para sua casa. Como a minha seguia a direção contrária que a dos outros me despedi deles e comecei a caminhar sozinha.

-Ei Sakura?

Quando já me afastava do portão da escola ouvir alguém chamando meu nome me virei para trás e vi Sasuke caminhando em minha direção. O olhei enterrogativa.

-Acho que vamos para o mesmo lugar. -Disse ele acompanhando meus passos com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

-Onde você está morando agora? -Perguntei.

-Eu moro no Ho no Kuni (País do Fogo). -Disse ele.

-Eu também moro lá. -Falei sorrindo. -Em que rua você ta morando?

-Na rua Sharingan. E você? -Disse ele.

-Na da Folha. -Falei. -Não é muito longe da sua rua, é umas três quadras depois.

-Hum.

-Você não fala muito né! -Eu disse querendo puxar assunto.

-Não muito. -Ele disse.

-Percebi. -Eu disse sorrindo. -Você já morou aqui?

-Quando era mais novo, sim. -Respondeu.

-Hum e o que está achando da cidade?

-Igual as outras.

-Mas não tem um lugar em especial que você goste de ficar? -Perguntei tentando puxar assunto, o que estava meio dificil.

-Ahn não.

-Você tem irmãos? -Perguntei.

-Tenho.

-Quantos?

-Um.

-Ele é mais velho que você ou você que é mais velho que ele? -Ok daqui a pouco eu termino esse interrogatório mas é que andar com alguém do seu lado em silencio não é comigo.

-Ele é mais velho que eu. -Respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

-E como ele se chama?

-Itachi.

-Que legal, você tem mãe?

-Não, nasci de chocadeira é claro que tenho mãe. -Respondeu.

-Me desculpe estou sendo intrometida né, querendo saber praticamente tudo da tua vida. -Falei um pouco sentida pela grosseria dele.

-Hn. Se quiser posso te falar qual é a cor da cueca que eu to usando hoje.

-Idiota. -Eu disse dando um tapa no ombro dele.

Ficamos mais uns minutos em silencio, até que ele fora quebrado não por mim e sim por Sasuke.

-Acabou com o interrogatório foi? -Perguntou ele arqueando a sombrancelha.

-Na verdade não, mas não quero ser abusada sabe.

-Hn.

-Mas já que me parece que não se importa, vamos continuar.

E assim nós ficamos conversando, na verdade eu o enterrogando e ele só me respondendo.

Em um lugar um pouco mais afastado dali chamado Lua Vermelha, um suposto grupo chamado Akatsuki se reunia para mais uma de suas misteriosas e assombrosas reuniões.

-Então quer dizer que os Uchihas voltaram? -Disse um homem ruivo cheio de piercings espalhado pelo corpo, seu nome Pein, este sendo o suposto lider do grupo.

-Pelo que Itachi nos informou sim, eles voltaram. -Disse a única mulher do grupo chamada Konan.

-Muito bom, a anos eu venho aguardando pela volta deles. -Disse Pein.

-Não vejo a hora de fazer uma surpresinha à eles. -Disse um loirinho parecido com uma mulher, seu nome Deidara.

-Menos Deidara, menos. -Disse o chefe.

-Não se precipite. -Disse Kankuzu.

-Itachi que tal fazer uma visitinha à sua familia, já faz um bom tempo que você não os vê. -Disse Pein.

-Farei isso com o maior. -Respondeu Itachi.

-Pois bem por hora é só. Convocarei vocês depois para mais esclarecimentos.

Sendo assim a reunião fora terminada.

-Bom é aqui que nos despedimos então. -Eu disse a Sasuke. -Foi legal conversar com você.

-Hn. -Respondeu Sasuke.

-Bom até amanhã ou quem sabe não nos esbarramos no meio da rua. -Falei.

-Até.

E assim ele virou a rua e foi pra casa dele e eu segui reto para a minha.

Continua...

N.A/ Bom eu sei, como eu havia dito esse capítulo não ficou bom, mas deixem reviews mesmo que seja criticando metendo o pau na fic, eu gostaria muito de saber como ela está no ponto de vista de vocês. Bom eu queria agradecer muito algumas poucas pessoas que comentaram. Obrigada de verdade, adorei o Review de vocês.

**Atami: **_**obrigada de verdade por ter comentado e fico feliz que você tenha gostado, se ler esse capítulo não esquece de comentar ein ;P.**_

**Cris-chan: **_**Amei seu review muito obrigada mesmo xD. Olha ai a continuação. Valeus ein = ).**_

Bom é isso, até talvez o próximo capítulo.


End file.
